<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dream smp Hybrid and medieval au by ze_problem_Children</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499595">Dream smp Hybrid and medieval au</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ze_problem_Children/pseuds/ze_problem_Children'>ze_problem_Children</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Medieval, Attempted Murder, Clay | Dream and Ranboo are Siblings (Video Blogging RPF), F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hybrids, Knight Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Murder, Non-Consensual Touching, Other, Piglin Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Prince GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Violence, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:47:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ze_problem_Children/pseuds/ze_problem_Children</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU I'm probably gonna write</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Luke | Punz, Eret &amp; Niki | Nihachu, Eret &amp; Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy &amp; Niki | Nihachu, GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Luke | Punz/Sapnap, Niki | Nihachu &amp; Ranboo, Niki | Nihachu &amp; Wilbur Soot, Ranboo &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Intro?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Second time writing lolz</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'Ello again an AU I'm doing this time lolz, Anyways for this AU its in medieval times and some people are hybrids(Or all I havent decided) </p><p>Likewise I will tell you about the AU &amp;^&amp;.</p><p>Dream, Techno, Wilbur, and Phil are Gods<br/>
Eret is king/Queen/Ruler they are all.<br/>
George is prince<br/>
Punz, Fundy, Wilbur, Tommy, and Tubbo are knights<br/>
Wilbur is the general<br/>
Techno and wilbur are twins(Wilburs hair is died brown cause. Pink haired wilbur will come.)<br/>
George and Sapnap are secretly dating<br/>
Punz is being manipulated by Dream with the 'Payments' he gives him<br/>
Dream weakens Punz to make him more reliant on him<br/>
Schlatt is Tubbo's dad<br/>
Ranboo is god in training(Minor god) and is seen as technoblades son for some reason ig<br/>
Eret is technically Georges dad/mom/parent.<br/>
Niki is the town baker!<br/>
BadBoyHalo and Skeppy are a married couple that threaten divorce with each other-<br/>
Sapnap is an adventurer that is staying in town for a while<br/>
Minx is also an adventurer and isn't here for the majority of the story sadly bc idk how to write her-<br/>
Tubbo, Ranboo, and Tommy are bestfriends cause yez.<br/>
Niki is like a big sister to all-<br/>
Wilbur is a god but acts like he isn't cause he doesn't like the power with it.<br/>
Wilbur is fundy's father</p><p>Hybrids so far:</p><p>Punz: Drowned Hybrid<br/>
Fundy: Fox Hybrid<br/>
Techno and Wilbur: Piglin hybrids and Part gods<br/>
Ranboo: Enderman and Part god<br/>
Dream: a God<br/>
Sapnap: Magma Hybrid<br/>
Eret: Wither Hybrid<br/>
BadBoyHalo: Demon<br/>
Skeppy:Diamond hybrid (He is part diamond-)<br/>
Schlatt and Tubbo: Ram hybrids<br/>
Phil: a god<br/>
Tommy: He has wings so uhm, demon-?</p><p>If you want any other people and/or Characters tell me!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The first Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Uhm- the gods looking down onto their creations and taking a visit &amp;^&amp; atleast sorta</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Uhm- If you like this story tell me- Ik I'm not the best at writing so I just wanna know-</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Punz P.o.v <br/>-- <br/>The day started with me waking up in the water.. It isn't the weirdest thing since I'm drowned, Though its un pleasant to wake up underwater tangled in seaweed. </p>
<p>Untangling myself I swam upward my trident in hand so when I get to the top I can just fly? Fling? -One of those two- Over to the castle so I could easily dry off instead of changing clothes. </p>
<p>Going through the air was always calming, I couldn't hear anything when I was the wind blocked out everything. I looked forward as I came closer to the castle, aiming for a spot of water in front of it.</p>
<p>𝑆𝑝𝑙𝑎𝑠ℎ</p>
<p>I hummed as I stood in the very shallow water, my clothes and hair now dried from the wind. I stepped out of the water not minding my shoes being damp.</p>
<p>I walked up to the castle seeing Wilbur outside seemingly on a shift, I assumed at least he usually stayed at home whenever he was off, something about his brother needing help with sickness or something.</p>
<p>I waved to him and smiled. Happy to see him he usually doesn't work at the same time I do.</p>
<p>"Hello Punz, You look tired" Wilbur called out as he waved back.</p>
<p>"Do I? Hm I feel energized" I replied stopping next to him. </p>
<p>"I mean you always get energized when in water because y'know your a water mob?" Wilbur said making it sound like a question it's weird how he can do that.</p>
<p>I nodded acknowledging that he was correct before I started walking  inside the castle to the knights quarter's.</p>
<p>On my way I looked at a clock and saw I was a bit early to my shift. Doesn't matter though.</p>
<p>When I got to the room I quickly went over to my area, I wanted to be a bit quick so I could talk to Eret. I pushed the armor I always wore on quickly, putting my hood up as I put on the chestplate. I left the helmet as I always did and grabbed the axe I loved and and put it into the holder on my belt. </p>
<p>I hummed as I still had a bit before my shift and walked to the throne room where I knew Eret would be. The throne room looked peaceful and safe, nothing that could a lot of damage, well if you didn't count me I guess.</p>
<p>I walked in and Eret was there walking in a circle clearly focusing on something. They looked stressed which was never a good thing. </p>
<p>I made myself noticed by clearing my throat. She looked over quickly and smiled, the smile didn't reach her eyes like it usually did.</p>
<p>"Hello Eret, is something wrong?" I questioned hoping she would be okay. I'd hate for her to be hurting.</p>
<p>"Ah- Hm.. We have some important people coming to visit us and I'm afraid I'd make a horrible impression." </p>
<p>I nodded at him and smiled, "well if it helps I'll help you through it! I'll be right next to you so you'll have company."</p>
<p>They nodded back at me, "Okay, thank you punz, I'm going to change into something a tad more formally I'll be back in a second." They skipped out of the room presumably to go change and I stayed there not minding the silence.</p>
<p>I looked up and started tracing over the patterns on the ceilings with my eyes. My eyes. Probably the most important thing to me. I don't know why but they are.</p>
<p>I continued to trace of the patterns before I heard footsteps more then one pair, the footsteps didn't sound familiar other then Tubbo's. I looked over towards the way I heard the footsteps I noticed they were coming from the main entrance. Weird, Tubbo doesn't usually hang out with anyone other then Tommy.</p>
<p>I glared towards the door before walking back and the way Eret went, To inform them that the guests were here.</p>
<p>The wide halls always felt like a maze even though I know where I'm going every time. I huffed as I continued walking the armor on my body felt heavy as if it was gonna drag me down to the ground so I could never get up again.</p>
<p>This feeling was usual when I I zoned out a bit. I reached the door I knocked softly then stood still waiting for Eret to open the door.</p>
<p>When he opened the door he was wearing what a king would wear to a meeting.</p>
<p>"You look lovely" </p>
<p>"Thank you Punz"</p>
<p>They smiled and hooked our arms together and we started walking back to the throne room, it's been about nine minutes since I left the room, Just to return the moment I got Eret. I didn't mind though, I will be standing in one place for a while because as far as I'm concerned we're just meeting in the throne room. </p>
<p>I held open the door for Eret. It felt like we got back sooner then we had walked out. They entered the room slowly I followed behind soon after. The door closed with a small click as we walked into the room.</p>
<p>When I looked I saw five people two of them were Tubbo and Prince George. The other 3 were un  familiar. </p>
<p>Most noticeable one had pink hair, it was long and held in a braid, he wore royal clothes with a crown and a blood red cape. He had piglin ears and husks sharp husks(Believe those are it, could be fangs but idk), he had a pink tint to his skin and blood red eyes. I recognized him then, his name is technoblade he was a God, I assume the rest are God's as well..</p>
<p>The next one was the third shortest in the room he had a bucket hat that had green and white stripes, Blond hair, Green eyes, and he had on a kimono and black sandles, He had pitch black wings, I recognized him as Philza another god..</p>
<p>'Yeah these are all gods..' </p>
<p>The final one had a white porcelain mask covering his face, he also had a lime green hoodie on with a black turtle neck underneath, black pants, Army boots, dirty blonde hair that was pulled into a ponytail. This was Dream.</p>
<p>After looking them over I looked at Eret, She was gripping my arm really tightly, I would assume she was nervous.</p>
<p>After a short moment I heard dream speak up, "Hello" he greeted kindly, Eret responded with a short Hi and a small bow.</p>
<p>"Thank you for having us here Eret, We're very greatful you accepted our proposal this partnership will work splendid I can assume!" Philza said after the awkward greetings. He had a small Irish accent you could hear.</p>
<p>"Mhm! I'm sure this partnership will work great! I'm happy we can work together, truly!" Eret exclaimed happier then before</p>
<p>Eret smiled at the three God's and continued going on about their partnership and everything their gonna do. </p>
<p>After a few minutes George decided to speak up, "Eret, Are we gonna give them protection, like a guard so they don't get attacked for being seen as a random traveler?"</p>
<p>"Oh- Uhm.. We can do that you each can get one and go exploring, Uhm.. We can give you Wilbur, Tommy, and Punz!" Eret said to George, Happy he had reminded her.</p>
<p>I hummed as I payed attention to that part because normally I'd be Erets personal guard and it didn't seem like the thing they'd do.</p>
<p>"So Eret.. Who are these guards you talk of? We don't exactly know who you're talking about" Techno asked his voice completely monotone and emotionless.</p>
<p>"Well Wilbur was the one you passed on your way in here, Tommy is probably in town right now.. Tubbo could you go get them?.." Tubbo nodded and walked out, "And this right here is Punz" Eret pointed to me as he said that part.</p>
<p>I nodded at them and gave a small wave.</p>
<p>"Nice to meet  you punz. I'm assuming you're the head guard, Considering you were escorting King Eret." Philza greeted him asking if his assumption was right with his gaze. </p>
<p>"Yeah that's correct.." I said quietly looking at the ground, I hate Eye contact. Haha.. Kinda funny considering I love my eye sight..</p>
<p>Dream started talking"Well that's pretty cool, you seem like a nice guy also.." Dream turned to Eret, "you guys have netherite that so cool, no other villages we've visited have it!"</p>
<p>"It was hard to get but it was worth it" Eret replied</p>
<p>I heard footsteps, Tommy's, Wilbur's, and Tubbo's. I looked at the main door and waited for a second then Tommy came parading in pulling Wilbur along with him, He spotted me and smiled. </p>
<p>"Hey Punzo how was sleeping with the fishes" He started giggling.</p>
<p>"That was you doing?" I had forgotten about that.</p>
<p>"Yep it was, so how'd you sleep" Tommy was still laughing a little enjoying his small victory because I usually wake up.</p>
<p>"Peacefully cause I didn't have to deal with your snoring Tommy" I gave him a sarcastic smile. </p>
<p>He gave an affended look and turned to Eret, "What do you need big man?"</p>
<p>"We'll talk about the water thing later. But for now, You're gonna be guards one of those three well they stay here." Eret seemed annoyed, I would assume so, he hated when Tommy threw me in the water.</p>
<p>"If I knew that I would've escorted them here so I wouldn't of been stuck with the gremlin children" Wilbur said annoyed.</p>
<p>Tommy laughed a little at his annoyance he enjoyed seeing Wilbur annoyed for some reason.</p>
<p>Philza spoke up again, "So uh- He threw Punz into the water? How'd he not drown?"</p>
<p>"He's a drowned hybrid so it doesn't matter if we throw him in water" Tommy exclaimed jumping up.</p>
<p>"....I'm gonna assume your Tommy." Techno snarled at him, He looked angry with the noise.</p>
<p>"Uhm.. Haha.. I am Tommy! Its great to meet you" Tommy said as if he wasn't a huge technoblade fanboy. I'm petty sure he has a poster, that man is one of his idols I swear.</p>
<p>Eret seemed a little embarrassed, "So uhm.. Tommy you'll go with Phil, Wilbur will accompany Techno, Then that leaves Punz to Guard Dream.. Have a nice day and you guys can go explore.. Just go separate ways, have a nice time.." And with that Eret left the room leaving us to go.</p>
<p>I heard Wilbur click his tongue and he grabbed techno's hand leading him to the side path that leads them to gardens.</p>
<p>I nodded at dream to follow me and started walking for the back exit that would lead us to the trails, I think he'd be the person to like the wilderness. But I wouldn't know.</p>
<p>As we went down the trails that hand small lights all around them due to Tubbo, I could hear his small steps behind me.</p>
<p>I could hear that dream had something in his hands, I didn't really care. I continued to look around the path enjoying the nice breeze before I couldn't see.</p>
<p>There was something over my eyes and when I went to bring my hands up to move the cloth they were yanked away and held behind my back.</p>
<p>"I heard you really like your vision Punz..."</p>
<p>I moved a small bit just try to move my hands away so I could try to get the cloth off, he was right I liked my vision and I didn't want to loose it yet..</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You've met most of the god now yeye</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you think any hybrids should be different tell me don't be shy tell me</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>